kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Ciel in Wonderland – Part 2
Ciel in Wonderland – Part 2 is the continuation of the second OVA, Ciel in Wonderland. Summary The story continues when Ciel (Alice) is walking in the forest and meets the Caterpillar (Lau). Alice asks how to find the White Rabbit (Sebastian), but Caterpillar doesn't know what he is talking about. Caterpillar then offers him that if he wants to get bigger or smaller, he has to eat the "left side" to grow bigger and the "right side" to grow smaller. Alice has no idea what he is talking about. Just then a mushroom (Ran-Mao) comes towards him in a suggestive naked suit, offering Alice to consume her "left." Alice transforms to his adult size which looks like his father (Vincent Phantomhive). Alice demands Caterpillar to turn him small. Caterpillar fulfills his wish and asks his mushroom to make him small. This time, Alice transforms into his child size. Alice gets irritated and asks Caterpillar to change him back to normal. The mushroom offers him her "center" and he returns back to normal. Alice thinks Caterpillar is nothing but nonsense, saying everyone in Wonderland is useless. The Caterpillar opens his eye and angry of what Alice said, says that he is now at the final chrysalis, turning into a beautiful butterfly. Instead, the mushroom grows wings and brings Alice far away from White Rabbit. Alice falls into another forest and then meets two paths, from where he can either go to Mad Hatter or March Hare. Grell appears as the Cheshire Cat and talks nonsense to Alice as if it is a guide. Alice asks Cheshire Cat to show him the way to get to White Rabbit. Cheshire Cat gives clues that he should take both, but they give Alice the wrong advice. As Alice seems he doesn't really care which path he should take, the hidden path opens, showing that there is only one path. Cheshire Cat concludes that when you do not really care about matters, the path will show the way. Alice asks the opinion of Cheshire Cat on how to find White Rabbit. The cat only says he just has to move forward, on and on, forever. Alice walks his way to Mad Hatter's tea party, taking Cheshire Cat's advice, although the Cat just talks all the time along the way. Alice finds Mad Hatter (Undertaker), March Hare (William T. Spears), and Dormouse (Ronald Knox) at a tea party with a large, long table. Mad Hatter offers Alice a cup of tea. Instead of normal tea, Mad Hatter overflows the cup and puts in massive amounts of sugar cubes. Alice thinks Mad Hatter is crazy to put so much sugar in, but Mad Hatter asks Alice to look inside the cup. Alice sees the memory of himself when Alice had a good time with his friends. Dormouse however just sleeps all day. Alice asks March Hare if he has any idea where White Rabbit is. In disgust and anger, March Hare complains that he is not the same like the demonic White Rabbit. Alice thinks that he might be the same species as White Rabbit, so he has some idea where White Rabbit is. Mad Hatter asks Alice "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" and gives Alice a buzzer button and doll of chances. Alice states because it started with 'ka' (Japanese pun) which is the wrong answer and they laugh. Alice gets irritated and March Hare tells the right answer "Because there is no similarity between those two." Alice thinks the question is stupid and wants to get out of there. Just then, Mad Hatter suggests that Alice should go to the Red Queen's Castle. Alice agrees as she has the highest authority. Alice continues his journey to the castle using a flying train. He is welcomed by a massive card (Grell's disguise) and meets the Queen of Hearts (Angelina Dalles). There, he becomes charged of being guilty without any reason (The Queen stated that he is guilty because of his birthday). Alice is angered that he is being charged guilty in a trial without any witnesses and evidence. The Queen is tired of hearing him complain so she called forth all of Ciel's friends and stated each of his sins. The Queen, accusing him of stealing her peace of mind, then sentenced Alice to having his head chopped off. Alice says that everything is nonsense and pleads innocent saying he doesn't remember. Then, the Mad Hatter being called as the last witness, puts a massive amount of sugar into a teacup and shows the Cinematic Record of Ciel's past life. As Alice is almost being sentenced to death, Alice finally remembers his true name as Ciel Phantomhive, and no matter what he does, or what he loses, he still and always will be Ciel Phantomhive. He then calls his butler, Sebastian. The voice of Sebastian is heard, saying that he should shout it louder. Ciel calls Sebastian with all his strength, then Sebastian falls from the top of the court and Ciel orders him to take him away from this dream (Wonderland). Sebastian follows the order with his usual phrase and escapes Wonderland. The Queen shows herself as Angelina Dalles, saying that she hopes to see him again in a dream. The scene changes and shows them in the real world that Sebastian was actually reading the Alice in Wonderland book to an unconscious Ciel who's wearing black attire. He then closes the book, blows the candle out and says goodnight to Ciel. Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Episodes Category:OVA